


Do You Feel It?

by SaraVrites



Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Episode: s06e03 Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson, F/F, Gay Panic, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 06, bioquake, s06e03, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites
Summary: “This might sound sooo weird, but I feel such a... strong connection to you, like we're both different parts of the same cosmic being, do you feel it?”What if Jemma had heard those words? What if she had something similar to confess?
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“This might sound sooo weird, but I feel such a... strong connection to you, like we're both different parts of the same – Daisy stretched out her arm and reached for Jemma's hair, caressing her as gently as she could – ...cosmic being, do you feel it?”

Jemma wasn't sure she could feel *that*, but she surely could feel the touch of Daisy's hand reaching for her cheek, and she happily abandoned herself to that feeling, not able to stand straight or reply, yet looking at her friend and returning her smile. Friend... Yeah. But were they just that?

“Daisy, are we that?” “What?” replied the temporarily blonde girl, still looking at Jemma and smiling. “Right, I forgot you can't read my thoughts. Are we, you know... Just friends?” She laughed a bit, though it was more out of nervousness and alien drugs than amusement. Daisy stopped caressing her, as if she had suddenly recognized it as a sin, and roughly put her hand back on the bar. “I don't think that we... I don't think we should discuss that topic right now.” She tried to wear a cool smile. “But... _Daisyyy..!_ " Jemma pouted, at that moment incapable of understanding the seriousness of the subject. 

“Hey, Jemma, listen...” the inhuman absentmindedly tried to calm her friend down, knowing they were both too out of touch with reality to be confronting on a topic that was so dear to her. “Jemma!” she called again, not being able to stand up quickly enough to stop the biologist from walking away from her, not really angry, but like a child that has been denied an ice cream.

She had to find her. She couldn't leave her roaming alone in an alien casino. So, there she went, walking in between the various tables and cheese-smelling aliens, looking for her little British friend. Despite her distorted vision, and her not-so-reliable senses, she eventually found her - her feet, more precisely - laying under a gamble table. Following the drug's suggestion, she crouched, and managed to slip under there as well. As one does. But she really couldn't think of a better place to be, at that moment, than next to her little British friend. And that could've been said for any moment, really.

* * *

“I think my parents are mice.” Jemma stated as soon as she saw Daisy laying next to her. “That makes sense!” she answered, smiling at Simmons, proud of how _clever_ the British woman was.

“I'm sorry for dragging you across the universe...” Jemma sounded frankly sorry.

“Ow, no, don't be... It's good. It's only made us closer!” answered Daisy, just as honestly.

“I just.. miss Fitz so much..!” she whined. 

“Oh... Yeah, I'm sorry...” She really was. She hated to see Jemma sad. Why else would she spend years roaming over the universe, if not to see her smile again? Yet, in hearing Fitz's name, she felt something, something that felt incredibly similar to jealousy. But she couldn't really process that right now, she could barely concentrate on reality, she just knew Jemma was there, she was next to her, and she was sad. She stretched her arm out to her friend's shoulder for a pat; having failed to reach it, she ended up just caressing her arm, with clumsy gestures that sold out her desire more than she herself could notice.

But Jemma did notice. Despite the drugs, despite the noisy, dark environment, despite everything, or maybe because of all that, she could clearly feel that tension. And she was _not_ gonna let that slip unnoticed again. Not after those things Daisy had said to her at the bar. Not after all the things they had gone through together, all the kilometers, all the light years and time travels...

A sudden desire invested her. “You know... – she started to say, smiling like a little girl happy of her shenanigans – maybe there's _another_ reason why I didn't want all of _this_ to be brought to an end..!” She drunkenly laughed.

Daisy's astonishment for the unexpected news soon turned into a curious, light headed laughter: “Oh really? What was that for, then? Admit it, Simmons, you just wanted to get high on alien sweets, right?” She kept laughing, her head bobbling as if it was a punching ball.

“It's you!” Jemma whispered, still smiling mischievously.

Daisy suddenly stayed still. Mouth and eyes equally wide open. A lot of things were probably rambling through her mind at that moment, but from her lips came no sound. It took a few seconds for her blurred mind to arrange an answer; just enough for Jemma to get worried about her friend's reaction, to process and lucidly realize what she had just (sort of) confessed. She tried to come up with something, an excuse, anything, that could cancel what she had just said, now scared to death that she had just ruined the most important friendship of her life. But there was no way her brain could come up with something decent in those conditions. And it was too late anyway.

“M-me?” Daisy managed to say, eventually. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Daisy's eyes, that had been wandering around in search of an answer, met Simmons', the shorter girl wasn't laughing anymore. The blonde girl realized that hers wasn't probably the reaction Jemma was expecting. Was that a joke? Just a joke coming out of alien mushrooms? It probably was. She should've just laughed it off. Right?

Jemma, on the other end of that confusing, confused silent communication, could feel her eyes starting to get filled with tears. She didn't know why. She didn't want to. But suddenly, she was feeling the weight of it all: the drugs, the alien gambles, the unknown planet, the homesickness, the search for Fitz, hell, even Coulson's death, everything was adding up to those feelings she had bottled up for so long, those feelings that she was too afraid to call love. And the irrational fear that she would now lose Daisy too, because the words had slipped out of her stupid mouth, started to get a hold of her. 

“Hey, hey...” Daisy automatically went back to caressing Jemma's arm, seeing her friend in that state. That was their thing now, and her skin felt so soft under her touch. “It's okay, honey, it's okay."

Those words fell out of Daisy's mouth smoothly, sweetly. That touch was so soothing, and so calming. Jemma let the tears fall down her cheeks, while she glanced at Daisy's hand comforting her. She had called her _honey,_ she had never heard her call anybody else that, not even Lincoln. She smiled a little. In a moment, it was clear to Jemma that she wasn't gonna lose her. How stupid she was to even think about it! Now she knew it for sure: Daisy had always been there for her, after all, she'd always trusted her, cared for her, laughed with her, and she wasn't going to stop now. Jemma looked up to meet her eyes, mind full of heartfelt memories, and offered her a weak smile. Everything was spinning around her, everything except Daisy. It was the centre of her universe now; quite literally. The blonde girl smiled back. 

“I'm just... I just feel _so_ _much_ , Daisy, I... I don't know what to _do!_ "

Daisy just kept smiling at her most lovingly, with an understanding look. Their minds were blurred and dizzy and everything felt warm and foreign at the same time. And that was probably caused by the alien sweets, yeah. Thought none of them could've denied that that mellow feeling in their chests was probably the main cause of their dizziness. Never before had they reached that intimacy, that closeness, that empathy. And the drugs had really just lowered their inhibitions enough to open up their hearts to each other.

Suddenly, Jemma broke the silence again, still crying: “You've grown so much. You've changed so much. And I've _never loved_ _you more!_ ” she sighed, almost shouted, as if she had finally let out a sweet lump from her chest.

Daisy had never been one for words. She had so many to say and yet none of them was enough to be said. Her eyes were teary. She looked at Simmons, head to toe, a few times. Sweet desire grew in her more each time she looked at the other woman. She grabbed her, pulled her as close as she could under that damn table; kissed her. And Jemma kissed her back. And they were suddenly, finally kissing, and that kiss felt like freedom, like lust and fresh flowers, like relief and revelation, felt like everything they ever wanted.


End file.
